Sirzechs Lucifer
Summary Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the older brother of Rias Gremory, and the leader of the Four Great Satans who rules the Underworld with the title of "Lucifer". Despite being a goofy siscon and a pervert, he is one of the top ten strongest beings in the world, having surpassed the beings called "devils" and being named a "Super Devil". He possesses immense power, so much so that he is feared even among the strongest beings. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Sirzechs Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory (former), "Big Brother Mask!", "Satan Red", "Crimson Satan", "Embodiment of Destruction" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 500+ years old Classification: Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Super Devil, One of the Four Great Satans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Binding, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Spatial Manipulation (Easily made a large hole in space, creating a "dimensional gap" when playing as Satan Red), Existence Erasure (Can disintegrate the body, soul, and consciousness of those he hits with the Power of Destruction to nothingness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Super Devils can move in his time stopped world), and Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Sirzechs is described as the incarnation of Power of Destruction, because he converts his entire body into the Power of Destruction itself), Aura (In his true form, Sirzechs becomes the Power of Destruction compressed into a humanoid shape that erases anything around him) Attack Potency: Island level (As a Super Devil, he is stronger than Maou-class devils like Serafall Leviathan. Superior to Sairaorg, who deflected an attack that destroyed several islands). Can ignore durability with the Power of Destruction | Small Country level+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei). Can ignore durability with the Power of Destruction. Speed: FTL (Comparable to the likes of Serafall, and could easily keep up with Balance Breaker Issei) | FTL (Much faster than before. Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Stronger than Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | At least Class T (Stronger than his previous state) Striking Strength: Island Class (Stronger than Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | Small Country Class+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Durability: Island level | Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to several kilometers | Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although he is a goofy siscon and a bumbling father at home, Sirzechs is a terrifyingly skilled combatant who strikes fear into the most powerful gods of the various pantheons. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming Longinus wielders like Issei while acting as Satan Red. Also, he is infamous for his prodigious magical talent, allowing him to control his bloodline's Power of Destruction with ease to circumvent his opponent's defenses while minimizing damage to the environment Weaknesses: As a Devil, he is more vulnerable to abilities and items that possess holy qualities, such as Holy Swords and the Light Weapons of Angels | He cannot completely control his true form, so anything that is in proximity with him gets eliminated without a trace whether friend or foe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of Destruction:' Sirzechs' special ability. He can create and manipulate spheres of demonic energy that can erase whatever they make contact with without a trace and return them to nothingness, making it incredibly difficult to block or defend against. As Sirzechs has focused all of his talent and effort into the concept of 'eliminating', he can utilize the Power of Destruction to eliminate attacks without a trace and reduce them to nothing. His mastery over the ability is far above that of Rias, who can eliminate the soul and consciousness of targets. He can also channel it to his fists to enhance his strikes in melee range, and envelop himself with it for protection. **'Ruin the Extinct:' Sirzechs can form his Power of Destruction by focusing its power into numerous highly mobile small spheres able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. *'Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction:' Sirzechs' true form. He can convert himself into the Power of Destruction that destroys everything regardless of his will, rendering him impervious to normal attacks as they will simply be erased on contact with him. However, Sirzechs is unable to fully control it as the Power of Destruction spreads without his command. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Grimmon (Digimon) Grimmon's Profile (True Sirzechs and Early Game Grimmon were used. Speed was equalized) The Maker (Ultimate Marvel) Maker's Profile (Speed Equalized, 6-C versions used. Maker had access to all his equipment.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rulers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Married Characters